The other side of the Styx
by undasque
Summary: I kidnapped her, so what? I can do as I please. AU, JPOV, Drabble.
1. Hush little baby

**Thanks to twilightladies1 for pre-reading this for me. **

**Chapter 1**

**Hush little baby**

The cries made me nauseous and angry. Stupid fucking human.

The phone starts to ring, but which one of them is calling? My poor excuse of a wife or the brooding emo teenager?

I glanced at the bright screen and answered it.

"Whitock," I barked.

"_Did you really kidnap Edward's mate? A lil' human?"_

So it seems Peter loves to gossip.

"Yeah," I answered with a fake yawn.

"_What's wrong with you? She's only a human, I bet she's scared and hungry…"_

"So?"

But Peter continued his rant. "_Alice called and you have to…"_

I interrupted him before he could continue, "You need to remind yourself who you are talking to," My voice is cold and quiet, almost deadly. "Watch your tone, fucker."

"_But -"_

"No buts this time. Location?"

"_South Carolina," _he said immediately, no longer fighting me. He knew better than that.

"You have two hours to show your pretty face here, boy."

"_Where?"_

"I'm home." I hung up without waiting for his reply.

The human was still crying.

**Thank you.**


	2. Dinner served cold

**Thanks to everyone who read it and hugs for twilightladies1 for making it readable..:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner served cold**

I couldn't stand it anymore. She had to shut up or I would eat her for fucking dinner.

I needed to hunt, and she wasn't making things any easier.

I approached her at vampire speed, so unnatural for humans, grabbed her by the throat and picked her up, slamming her against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed. "No more crying. Is that clear?"

Her eyes widened, a sob caught in her throat, as she tried to process something in her simple mind.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" She mumbled.

I locked my crimson red eyes with hers, knowing their unnatural color would scare her more. I tightened my grip on her.

"No questions. No crying. Shut. The fuck. Up," I drawled quietly and then added, smirking, "Or I will eat you."

She passed out.

I dropped her limp body on the floor. I saw the bruises forming around her neck; perfect shapes of my fingers. I shrugged and went outside to sit on the porch.

Peter should be here in a minute.

**Thank you.**


	3. Down, girl

**Thanks to twilightladies1. And to every single one who reviewed, or/and added Styx to favorite or alerted it. **

**Chapter 3**

**Down, girl**

She was lying on the floor, but she was conscious when we came in. She even made an attempt to raise her weak body.

"Stay," I ordered.

Peter gasped and turned to face me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his eyes flicking between me and the human.

I shrugged.

"I kidnapped her, so what? I can do as I please, so back off," I said.

"But why? She belongs to Edward," he pointed out.

I laughed out loud.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You think I don't know this?"

I looked at her and realized that she needed to feed.

"Now go and bring her some food," I said to Peter.

"Aren't you gonna let her to get up?" He asked.

"Go," I hissed.

The door slammed as I glanced down at the human: weak and disgusting, everything that I knew humans were.

"_This is gonna be fun,"_ I thought.

**Tell me what you think, please.**


	4. Fuck&Feed To Go

**Thanks to twilightladies1 for pre-reading and beta'ing Styx and to juliangelus for being the best supporter ever.**

**Chapter 4**

**Fuck&Feed To Go**

Peter came back and handed me the stinking bag, his noise also wrinkled in disgust. I took it with two fingers and threw it to the human.

"Eat," I ordered without second glance at her. I heard her scuffling in the background as she reached for the food.

"I need to hunt," I said to Peter. "Stay here and keep an eye on her."

I was at the door, almost ready to run, when I realized who I was leaving the human with, "And Peter? _Don't_ talk to her." The steel look in my eyes, making it clear I was serious.

He gasped; I bet he planned to cheer her up or pull some different emotional shit out. I rolled my eyes - I knew him too well.

I ran to the city, the main street was crowded like usual. I could listen to jazz or delta-blues bands, and I liked it. I wondered what to do.

I had two options - Feed or Fuck&Feed. Both sets to go.

These days it was so predictable. There was nothing easier than going to a club and picking up a random girl. Then fucking her. And then sucking her dry. Or, if I wanted some excitement, I could do both at the same time.

I decided it would take to long; the fucking would have to wait. I needed to get back to the human. I look around and chose my dinner.

I fed quickly ad discreetly disposed of the body. God bless Audubon Zoo and its residents.

I don't know how the Cullens could feed from animals. Here, I could feed on humans as much as I needed. I could always count on the wild animals in the zoo to cover my tracks.

_Time to go home_, I thought as I walked in slow pace down the New Orlean's streets.

**Leave me some love!**


	5. Red suits me

**Thanks to twilightladies – you rock! And to TrueSkye – you know I'm an addict!**

**Chapter 5**

**Red suits me**

I was halfway home when _Alice_ called me.

"Whitlock," I answered the phone with a sigh.

"Oh thank god! Thank you for answering." Alice sobbed down the phone, "Jazz, honey, please come back. How's Bella?" I heard her stifle another sob, "Please don't hurt her. Please…"

"What do you want?" I asked my voice calm and steady.

"I want you back, I want Bella alive, please give her back," she pleaded.

"No," I replied shortly.

"Jazz, I saw her bruised in my vision, please, you're hurting her-"

"That's not your business," I cut her off.

"Jazz, I saw her dead in my vision, you have to-"

I saw red.

That was the second fucking time someone dared to tell me what I _had_ to do, so I snapped.

"Listen to me, bitch. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't you even think of me or I will take a quick run to Forks and teach you a lesson," I hissed.

"Japer Hale, I'm your mate, I saw it in my-" she continued to piss me off.

"Screw you and your fake visions," I yelled.

I crushed the phone in my palm and tossed it aside.

I knew it would be a bad idea to go home in my current mood, but I couldn't stop myself.

I knew it would be a mistake.

And it _was_.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Jealousy is a redeyed monster

**Thanks to twilightladies, as always.**

**Special thanks to Lizzylillyrose who made a beautiful banner for Styx (link on my profile). **

**Chapter 6**

**Jealousy is a red_-_eyed monster**

My anger was still boiling when I opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Peter standing behind the human, hugging her. His arms were tightly wrapped around her torso.

I bet she didn't see me coming. I moved at such a speed, her human eyes would have only seen a blur in front of her. She never saw me running towards her, or my first colliding with Peter's face.

The impact made the human fly. She landed on the opposite side of the room with a loud thump.

I could hear the cracking sound of her bones breaking.

I fucking ordered him to not to talk to her.

I had hoped he knew better than acting against my wish.

I was going to rip him to pieces, light the fire up and watch in delight as he perished. I was so ready to kill him.

And he knew this. He was prepared for my reaction.

But his submissive stance made me stop.

"Explain yourself," I said, my voice cold and ordering.

He lowered his head.

"I wanted to help her," he said.

He was honest, I could feel it. But his explanation was too short, I wanted to know more.

"What did I say to you, Peter?" I asked sweetly, a sinister smile on my lips.

"You said to not to talk to her, sir. But she-" he cut himself off. There was a rule – answer the question. Don't add more than this.

"You're free to talk," I said.

"I wasn't speaking with her. She was eating the meal I brought her, but she started to choke on a piece of it. I tried to help her," he said quickly. "I didn't bring her anything to drink so it's my fault."

I nodded my head. I knew I was supposed to apologize. He knew it too; he also knew it would never happen.

Jasper Whitlock doesn't apologize. _Ever._

**Thank you.**


	7. Human bones

**Thanks to twilightladies. **

**Chapter 7**

**Human bones**

Peter sighed and glanced at the human shyly. My eyes followed his, and I saw the girl lying on the floor in the opposite corner of the room.

She was alive, but she didn't move.

I approached her slowly. I could feel Peter close behind me. He was breathing unnecessarily, his cold breaths on the back of my neck

I looked down. There was my hostage, with a small pool of blood around her head.

The sight or smell of blood is said to drive vampires crazy with hunger. In truth it doesn't. We're not the animals people make us out to be. There is always a slow burn, but even the most hostile vampire can control his thirst.

I was still full from my earlier feed, so the blood didn't bother me. But, behind me, I could feel Peter tense. I could hear him swallowing the venom that had undoubtedly pooled in his mouth.

I turned to him. He was paler than usual, his black eyes fixed at his possible prey.

"Do you need a minute to calm down?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," he answered, but I heard a tremor in his voice.

"Peter," I said in warning.

"I need to hunt. But I'm fine, I promise," he replied.

I looked down at her. Thankfully, her blood had stopped flowing, but I did notice her arm was twisted at an odd angle.

_Human bones, huh? So breakable._

"What do you think?" I asked Peter.

"I think you have two options; you need to fix her or finish her," he said with a sigh. "She won't live long in that condition," he added.

"I won't finish her," I barked.

"Then let me do this. I don't want her suffer anymore," he replied. "I'll finish her."

I looked him in the eye and then suddenly I heard the deep, scary, possessive growl.

It took a minute before I realized it was coming from my goddamned chest.

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. The Id and the Ego

**My chapters are as long as I want them to be, js.**

**Thanks to twilightladies, as always.**

_I looked him in the eye and then suddenly I heard the deep, scary, possessive growl. _

_It took a minute before I realized it was coming from my goddamn chest._

**Chapter 8**

**The Ego and the Id**

Peter took a step back. He was looking at me, confusion and surprise evident on his face.

I blinked and suppressed my growls.

"Jasper?"

I raised my hand to silence him; I just didn't want to talk right now. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

The possessive reaction was so _weird_. I couldn't figure out _who_ caused it. Peter? Bella?

I needed to get out. _Now._

As I sat on the porch, lost in my thoughts, I heard Peter approach. He took a seat next to me, handing me a cigarette. I inhaled the smoke as deep as I could.

"Jasper?" He asked quietly. "Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head. My thoughts were frantic; they flew in million different directions.

We sat in complete silence for a few long minutes. "I have to speak with Carlisle. I need to borrow your phone, mine is broken," I said finally.

Peter did what I told him to do. As always. He handed me the phone.

"Carlisle? I need you to come here and fix my human," I said.

I tensed.

_My human._

**Thank you_._**


	9. Daddy's gonna fix you

**Thank you, twilightadies, for making it better.**

**Chapter 9**

**Daddy's gonna fix you**

"Carlisle? I need you to come and fix my human."

"_What's wrong with her?"_ The concern was clear in his voice. I could almost picture him pacing in his study.

I like Carlisle, always blunt and straight to the point.

"She has some broken bones, and some other shit going on." I answered.

"_Did you hurt her on purpose?" _The disgust was evident in his voice. Carlisle loved humans. He could never understand our animalistic tendencies.

"No, there was an accident." It was a stretch of the truth.

"_Where are you?"_ he asked.

"New Orleans."

"_I will be there as fast as possible." _He paused_, " Listen, Jasper, the others-"_

"Only you. Tell the others to stay the fuck away," I hissed.

"_Understood."_ Carlisle said and hung up.

I looked at Peter, knowing he had heard the conversation and would no doubt have an opinion on it. He sighed, watching me warily, clearly wondering how his views would be taken.

"So, daddy Cullen's gonna fix her." he stated.

"Yeah."

"Listen bro, I know this is none of my business, but tell me, why are you doing this? Why did you take her?" He spoke quickly, afraid to be cut off again.

I looked straight ahead. The sun started to descend to the horizon.

I decided to talk to him. After all, he was the one and only person, who I could trust.

"You want to know why I took her," I repeated.

The smirk on my lips was bitter and derisive.

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Oh sweet, sweet habit of mine

**Thanks to twilighladies for pre-reading this and to juliangelus for being here for me.**

**Chapter 10**

**Oh sweet, sweet habit of mine.**

"_You want to know why I took her," I repeated._

_The smirk on my lips was bitter and derisive._

_xxxx_

I looked at Peter.

"I really don't remember when it all started. I just felt so… out of place, so disconnected with the Cullen's." I sighed, thinking back to my time with my vampire family.

Peter remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

So I did.

"I started to see that Alice was not my soul mate, like I once thought. All her cute little traits became irritating and she started annoying me. Their diet started to piss me off. I'm not perfect Peter, something you know so well," I took a glance at his neck; the scar after _my _bite was visible more than the others. "I am who I am, and I got tired of hiding it. I can't deny it any longer."

I lit another cigarette.

_Oh sweet, sweet habit of mine._

Peter made no attempt to speak. He just stared at me with those big, red eyes. I thought I remembered them blue or grey, but is was so long time ago. I took an unnecessary breath.

"Then the perfect life of the Cullen family was disturbed by that girl. The time, when Edward saw her in the school cafeteria and started rambling about her being his mate, singer, whatever, about her being silent to him-" I stopped abruptly. "Anyway, the next night, I saw her walking home from her job, and I acted on instinct. Before she had time to comprehend what was happening, I grabbed her and brought her here."

Peter furrowed his brows.

"But why? _Why_ did you take her?"

I snapped my fingers; the butt-end flew across the backyard.

"I really don't know."

**Still reading this? Let me know! **

**And take a look at my other story, you'll love my Jasper, I promise.**


	11. Pet

**Thank you, twilightladies. You're the best.**

"_I really don't know."_

**Chapter 11**

**Pet**

Peter raised his eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"I don't know," I repeated. "It's like I said, I just acted on instinct. I grabbed her and brought her here." I paused lost in my thoughts of that night, before I continued with my story, "When I came to my senses, I knew I had to do something. I considered killing her, but decided against it. It would be more fun to have a pet."

My explanation made Peter gasp.

"A pet?"

"Yeah, a pet. The human race keeps animals as pets. I can keep a human, it would be ironic and funny," I chuckled softly.

"Oh. I thought that you mean something… else," Peter calmed down.

I laughed out loud.

"No, I won't keep her as that kind of pet. I would need an equal for the whole dominant/submissive shit." I said, amused by his assumptions. "Besides, it keeps things interesting. I get bored so easily."

Peter lowered his head.

_Bad topic. _

"So we need to name her," I tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"She has a name already," Peter whispered, confused.

"Yeah. The pet has a name," I agreed with him. "And it's awake."

**Drop me a line, please.**


	12. Pale and bruised

**I'm sorry it took me so long. RL is bitchy sometimes. **

**Thanks to twilightladies, as always.**

**Chapter 12**

**Pale and Bruised**

The human was crying quietly and groaning in pain. Peter was crouched beside her, sitting on his heels, as he tried to soothe her.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. Jasper called the doctor, he's on his way," he whispered. Damned Peter.

He even made an attempt to stroke her hair, but decided against it after he saw the look on my face.

She tried to smile.

She looked like a broken doll, her porcelain face was dirty.

I liked her skin.

Pale and bruised.

The perfect combination.

I stepped towards them, stopping abruptly when I smelt Carlisle. His scent was getting stronger – he was approaching fast.

"See, pet? I called you a doc, just like Peter said," I stated; for some unknown reason, I felt proud of myself.

I noticed she flinched slightly when I called her _pet._ I didn't know why. I thought that was a nice nickname for her.

I grimaced and snorted.

"Listen, pet-" I spat, but I didn't finish my sentence.

Carlisle was on the porch.

**Thank you. Please let me know what you think.**

**I'll be back on Wednesday with daily updates. Don't you forget about me, please.**


	13. Inside

**Thanks to twilighladies for making it readable.**

**Chapter 13 **

**Inside**

"Where is she?"

He was rude, not something he was often, but I still expected it. I mentioned before, how I liked him coming straight to the point, but this was my territory.

My house, my rules.

"Not so fast, Carlisle," I hissed.

His eyes widened in surprise. Maybe because it was because for the first time in many years I called him by his name.

"Son, please-"

I growled.

"Don't call me son. Ever."

He just nodded in understanding.

Smart man.

However, I couldn't understand my outburst. I noticed that every single reminder of my time with the Cullens was making me angry. And pissed off.

"So, _Jasper_, would you mind if I take care of Bella?"

_Better_.

"She's inside," I answered. "Just don't do anything reckless," I warned him.

"Understood."

"This way," Peter shown him a direction politely. Peter politely stepped forward and showed him into the house.

I was left alone on the porch.

I thought about taking a run, work off some of my frustration, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I couldn't leave.

I needed to be inside.

Now.

**Drop me a line. Thank you.**


	14. Wrap her up for me

**Thanks to twilighladies, as always.**

**Chapter 14**

**Wrap her up for me**

As Carlisle entered the house, he approached the human at vampire speed. His movements stuttered when he saw her curled up on the floor, but he righted himself quickly and crouched beside her.

"Bella?"

She flinched and tried to crawl closer to the wall.

"Don't worry honey I won't hurt you." Carlisle is using his soothing tone that I know he reserves for his patients, "My name is Carlisle, I'm here to help you."

I noticed how he kept his hands in her sight, palms up and open.

She looked him, her brown eyes wide with fear. She stopped crawling away from him, but glanced at me and started again.

"Jasper, she's obviously scared of you. Would you mind to wait outside?" he asked.

I knew I should have waited outside, but I couldn't.

"No."

He didn't seem to be surprised. He nodded and turned to my hostage.

"Can I take a look at your head?"

She made a weird sound, like a fucking mouse or something.

Peter stood beside Carlisle.

"Hush, sweetheart. Carlisle is a good doctor, he'll help, I promise," he tried to convince her.

Fucking nice, polite Peter.

Prince fucking charming.

I broke the door when I ran from the house.

**Thank you. Please let me know what you think.**


	15. Delirium

**Thanks to twilightladies **

**Chapter 15**

**Delirium**

_Run. Run._

_Peter. The traitor. Peter. Bella. Pet. Carlisle. The human. Hostage. Kill. Kill. _The scenery is nothing but a blur as I run from them, their plaguing my thoughts as I try and distance myself from them.

I need to hunt. To feed.

I forget the human in me and focus on my natural instincts. The vampire.

_The crowded bar. The stench of whisky. The scent of blood. Animal. Human. The woman, aroused. _

_Grab, fuck, kill. Now. _

_Empty dark blind alley.. Fuck. Rip her from the inside. Long, brown hair wrapped around fist. Her skirt pulled up. My fingers digging the warm flesh of butt. Her soft tanned cheek chafing into the rough wall made of stone. I'm pounding. She's screaming. More blood surrounds us.. _

_I Feed. _

_I Fuck. _

_Blue glass eyes, pleading. It's all wrong. They're the wrong color. This is wrong. Kill. Too much blood to feed. Her blood is everywhere. _

_Throwing up. Lights. The blurred glow of streetlights. More speed. _

As I came to, I heard the voice of Peter, muffled and distorted and panicked.

"Jasper, don't!"

**Thank you.**


	16. Insane

**Thanks to twilightladies for her patience and dealing with my errors.**

**Chapter 16**

**Insane**

I heard his scream seconds before colliding hard with his chest. The fucker was standing in place of the broken door, stopping me from going inside.

I grabbed him as he attempted to fight me. I threw a punch as he grasped my shirt, tearing it in the process.

_Fight. Kill._

My instinct was blinding me, reining over me.

"Jasper, stop. I don't want to fight," he pleaded.

_Chicken shit._

"You don't want to die," I stated, my voice eerily calm.

"You can kill me, I know I can't win, but listen to me, stop for a moment," he repeated over and over.

"Why are you blocking me?" I growled.

"It's the bad idea for you to go in there now," he panted.

"Why?"

"She's in bad shape. According to Carlisle, she has a broken arm and is severely dehydrated. He's mostly worried about her concussion so he put her to sleep in your bedroom," he said, his voice full of sympathy.

"In _my_ fucking bedroom?"

"Yes. She couldn't sleep on the floor forever," he explained.

"I'm going in, fucker," I growled as I pushed against him.

He looked down at my torn and bloody clothes, "You may want to change, you're covered in blood,' he stated as if I didn't already know that.

"Stop telling me what to do. It's your last warning, Peter," I hissed. "Do you want to test my patience? I could make you beg for death. I could make you beg for _me_."

He visibly shivered.

"You're insane. You're not Jasper I know," he whispered.

"Get used to it."

**Thank you. Drop me a line, pls.**


	17. Sleeping beauty

**Thanks to twilightladies, she's the goddess of betas.**

**Chapter 17**

**Sleeping Beauty**

I walked into my bedroom.

She was lying in _my_ bed.

She looked pitiful; a white bandage was wrapped around her head and she had a drip connected to her vein. I inhaled, smelling the vitamins and other fluids running through her blood.

I leaned over her.

Suddenly Carlisle opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom, still wiping his hands on a white towel.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" he asked, tense and unsure.

I bet he thought I was going to kill her. Hell, I would if I wanted to.

I chuckled as I pictured myself bending over her in my bloody glory. The sleeping beauty and the red-eyed monster, his hair wild, clothes torn in pieces and blood covering his face, neck and hands.

I shivered in pleasure at the thought.

_Funny._

Wait, what?

_Sleeping beauty._

I tilted my head to the side and took a good look at her.

"Jasper?"

I straightened.

"What? I won't kill her, don't worry," I said at vampire speed, my throat dry.

"It's obvious that you're mated to her," he stated.

Rage engulfed me…

_What?_

**Let me know what you think, please.**

**There's an outtake posted, js.**


	18. Clean it up

**Twilightladies is a genius.**

**Chapter 18**

**Clean it up**

_There's no way I'm mated to her. There's no way I'm bound to that weak, pathetic human, to that poor excuse of a woman, to that breakable…pet._

_I'm Jasper Whitlock for fucks sake._

_Some call me Major and it pleases me. It reminds others of their place – how I am better than them. It's a nice reminder of my past; both human and my early years as a vampire. The Confederate Army suited me well, the Southern Wars period was great time of my life, my life with Maria._

_She was the woman for me; it's a shame I had to punish her for being too confident. _

_Some call me God of War and that pisses me off. The god of war was Ares and he was fucking dependent to Zeus. _

_I depend on nobody. No-one tells me what to do._

_I'm the strongest and most feared vampire ever._

_There's no way._

_No._

I felt my anger boiling as I kept clasping and unclasping my fists.

I looked at Carlisle.

"It's impossible. I'm not mated to that _thing_," I hissed.

"Yes, you are, son."

"I told you to not to call me son!" I roared.

The human opened her eyes and screamed, terrified.

"Great, she pissed on my bed," I stated. "You better clean it up before I come back."

I left the bedroom and jogged down the stairs at a slow pace.

"Peter, Peter. Don't you dare to hide from me," I sung. "We need to talk."

**Thank you.**


	19. Peter

**Thanks to twilightladies for her patience. Srsly.**

**Chapter 19**

**Peter**

The fucker must have known something from the beginning.

I found him sitting in the empty hall, his face hidden in his palms.

"So, do you have something to say to me?" I hissed.

"She's your mate, Jasper, I know it," he said, his voice sad and quiet.

I shook my head. "Bullshit," I spat.

"Why the hell are you so sad?"

He sighed but remained silent.

"I asked you a question," I reminded him calmly.

"I know you did!" he yelled, "Why are you making me say this? You know why I feel how I feel, Jasper!" he stood up and kicked a wall, denting it.

"Enlighten me then, what do I know?" I roared.

"I'm fucking sad you found your true mate, Jasper! I'm sad and happy and I hate it," he said, his voice pained. He continued rambling at vampire speed, "When you were with Alice, I knew it was temporary, I knew that I wouldn't lose you," he whispered.

I stood there frozen.

"I have only you, since Char is..." he didn't finish his sentence.

_Shit._

"You've got me, fucker, always. Now, stop brooding and come help me clean up." I gestured to my haggard clothes, "I think I left my prey in the alley." I took a step to the door, silently gesturing for him to come with me, "We could have some fun in the city then."

I hoped that would cheer him up.

"Whitlock-style fun?" His eyes lit up.

"Fuck yes," I chuckled.

"Deal," he glanced at me. "You should change and clean up before we go," he added, unsure of my reaction.

I smiled.

"Give me two minutes."

Peter smiled back, but his smile didn't reach his sad eyes.

**Thanks to everyone who has alerted and reviewed this. It means a lot.**


	20. The Whitlocks, interrupted

**Thanks to twilightladies, she's the best.**

**Chapter 20**

**The Whitlocks, interrupted**

Peter ran fast, so I didn't need to wait for him. We arrived in the city just in time.

_Twilight._

The best time of day to get out there and have some fun.

It didn't take long for us to find the remains of my latest prey. We both cleaned up my mess and decided to go to a club.

Peter bought us whiskey and we smoked plenty of cigarettes.

It was easy to hide in a city like New Orleans.

_So many freaks._

Our red eyes didn't disturb anyone.

"See those two blondes near the exit? They keep glancing at us. What do you say?" he said, excited.

I noticed those bitches earlier, but I wanted to give him the satisfaction of choosing our playthings. Our meals.

I nodded in approval.

The anticipation was the best part of hunting.

"Go," I said.

He approached them with a confident manner. He charmed them; I could see them swooning with every line he fed them. The more he talked the more they giggled.

_So easy._

He waved in my direction. The playthings looked at me, and I raised my chin and gave them my best seductive smirk.

_Yes, easy._

And suddenly I felt it.

A weird, prickly feeling in the back of my head, a stirring in my stomach.

Annoying. Disturbing.

I couldn't place it; I've never felt something like that before.

"Peter, we need to go," I ordered.

_Something was wrong._

**Thank you.**


	21. The Murder

**All hail Twilightladies. She's the one who made it possible.**

**I know it took so long, my apologies.**

**Chapter 21**

**The Murder**

Peter didn't ask any questions, but I knew he was annoyed. I spoiled his fun time, after all.

We ran as fast as possible. My cowboy boots barely touched the ground.

In the distance I could see my house. All the lights were on – it was lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

I glanced at Peter. He knew we needed to split up, circling the house. He ran to the right, while I took the left.

How I adored him for understanding my wishes without words.

He was perfect.

The closer I got, the more I knew that something was really, really wrong.

There was trouble in the air. I could feel it. My instinct didn't let me down. Ever.

As I approached the house I could smell the others.

All of them near _my human_.

Fucking murder of vampires.

I didn't think it was possible, but I ran even faster.

_Girl, I'm coming._

**Thank you. Reviews make me happy, js.**


	22. Tiny hands

**Like I said, all hail Twilightadies.**

**Chapter 22**

**Tiny hands**

Their scents grew stronger as we approached the house.

Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Edward.

I reached for the knob of the already broken door.

Someone was waiting. He opened the door at the same and I collided hard with his body.

_Him._

Carlisle the fucking healer.

I pushed against him. I was heavier, taller and stronger. He had to step aside.

He held his hand up to me, "Jasper, stop," he said. "They mean no harm."

I looked him in the eyes.

"I could have sworn that I asked you to tell them to stay away," I hissed. "Am I wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but they decided to come no matter what I told them." he said.

"Coven leader, my ass," I laughed at him. "Why the hell are they here?"

He opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to feed me some lame excuses, but before he could utter a word, I heard someone else's high, annoying soprano.

"Jasper, thank God, I was so worried!"

Then the tiny hands grabbed my wrist.

I bet she didn't anticipate my reaction.

**Thank you. Please drop me a line. Or two.**


	23. We're done

**Thanks to Twilightladies - she rocks!**

_"Jasper, thank God, I was so worried!"_

_Then the tiny hands grabbed my wrist._

_I bet she didn't anticipate my reaction._

**Chapter 23**

**We're done**

I hissed and yanked my hand out of her grasp.

She either didn't notice, or she chose to ignore it.

Then she spoke.

"I was so worried! You started acting strange, and then you left Forks without a single word, taking that poor girl with you. You she's Edward's mate and-"

"Shut up," I tried to interrupt her.

"And I know you made a mistake. I will forgive you, I already did. I was so worried about you, you completely faded from my visions and you know how I hate it when I'm not able to see something. But now I'm here so we can-"

"I said shut up," I repeated.

It was useless. The best profit from being a vampire for Alice was not her ability to see the future. It was the fucking ability to talk without breathing. She could throw out the torrents of words to the fucking judgment day.

"We can work it out. You have to let her go; Edward will take care of her. I know you're ashamed. Carlisle told us not to come here, but I knew I could help you like always. We'll just forget about your moment of weakness, maybe we could go to Europe? Finish your childish business here with _her_, Edward will take her ho-"

I slapped her hard. Fuck, it felt so good, I should have done it long time ago.

She gasped in shock and touched her cheek, her eyes widened. But the most important thing was she closed her fucking mouth.

Finally.

"I said shut it," I roared. "I don't care. We're done. Get the fuck out of my house."

Even though her gut instinct told her to flee, she hesitated, her wide eyes still locked on me.

Carlisle said nothing. He just stood there like a fucking statue.

"What?" I spat at him.

He shook his head and raised his palms.

So I ran upstairs.

* * *

**Thank you. Please let me know what you think.**

**Here's my twitter: frausorge. JS.**


	24. Major mode

**Thank you, Twilightladies.**

**Chapter 24**

**Major mode**

My bedroom was fucking empty.

My bed was fucking empty.

I growled so loud that the window shattered.

Someone took my human.

_Their heads will. Roll._

I took a few deep, unnecessary, breaths in order to calm down.

"You're calm, it's a bad sign," said Peter. He appeared beside me. "Your tantrums are scary, but you being quiet and your black eyes are definitely scarier," he stated.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly and slowly. "Report."

"Esme's helping her to shower. Alice left. Edward is downstairs, talking with Carlisle. He got the warning," Peter dared to smirk. "Everything is under control."

"Very well," I nodded. "Thank you."

Then the bathroom opened and I saw her.

She was pale and bruised, just like before.

Her hair was wet.

She was shaking.

She had to be supported by Esme.

She had tears in her eyes.

She was wearing my fucking shirt but it was more like a dress for her.

I thought she was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

_For a pet._

"Everybody out," I whispered. "Now."

**Thank you. Leave me some feedback. Please.**


	25. Deer eyes

**Can't find the proper words to say how genius Twilightladies is, js.**

**Chapter 25**

**Deer eyes**

Esme started to argue, but Peter grabbed her hand and told her to not to interfere.

"It'll be ok," he said.

With a last lingering look at my pet, they left.

I looked at my human. She was clutching the door frame, as she struggled to stand without support.

I approached her and lifted her weak body in my arms. Damn, she was light.

I noticed that she didn't try to fight me.

Like a puppet.

I placed her softly on the bed.

Although it was hot outside, she still trembled in my arms. I tried to think back to my human years, with my memories faded; I couldn't remember how the human body worked. There could be a chance she could be cold since the window was now shattered.

I made a mental note to ask Peter about it.

I sat next to her. She focused her attention on her trembling hands, trying to ignore me.

"Are you all right?" I asked her at slow, humanly manner.

_Stupid question._

_Think, Whitlock, think._

She ignored my attempt to start a proper conversation.

I reached out my hand and touched her neck. She flinched and glanced at me.

_Fucking big, brown, deer eyes._

"I hurt you. It won't happen again, I promise," I said quietly, my way of an apology.

Her muscles were tense. She was still scared of me.

_She should have been._

"Do you need something?" I asked.

She opened her mouth, but she was afraid to speak.

"It's ok, you're free to talk, you don't need permission," I assured her.

"I want to go home," she whispered.

_Of course she wanted to._

And it was the only thing in the whole fucking world I couldn't give her.

And it pissed me off.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing or alerting Styx. **


	26. She's Mine

**Thanks to Twilightadies, she's genius.**

_"I want to go home," she whispered._

_Of course she wanted to._

**Chapter 26**

**She's Mine**

I looked her in the eye.

"It's impossible for you to go home," I stated.

"You could let me go, I won't tell anyone, I swear," she pleaded.

"I don't care if you tell or not. I'm saying you can't go, so leave it."

My words were harsh and cold, but I pitied her and I couldn't let her see that, it made feel sick. I was going soft and I hated it.

"Please," she continued to beg, sobbing quietly as she made one more attempt to convince me.

"Fucking shit, I said leave it!" I yelled.

She gasped and cried out loud.

I couldn't stand it.

I got up.

"We will talk some more when you calm down," I said. "Peter?" I called him; I knew he was able to hear me. "Come here and keep her company, I have some issues to solve."

He appeared in seconds.

Carlisle and Edward were still talking, their voices getting louder and louder as I flew down the stairs to meet them.

Edward growled when he saw me.

_Too bad for him_**.**

I remained still.

_For now._

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" I proposed.

Carlisle nodded and sat on the sofa. Edward shrugged and didn't make a move.

"Are you declining my offer, Eddie?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

He grimaced and snorted.

_Fuck me, a skittish colt._

"Son, sit down, please, it's better to talk like civilized adults," Carlisle said.

Edward obliged.

"She's mine," he spat.

_Wrong move, civvy_.

**Thank you. Let me know what you think.**


	27. Ready, steady, go

**All hail Twilightladies!**

"_She's mine," he spat._

**Chapter 27**

**Ready, steady, go**

I concentrated on my gift and sent him some calming waves.

"Do you care to share with the class why you think she's yours?" I asked calmly.

Carlisle looked at me, worried. He thought I was going to attack Edward.

_Hell, it was tempting._

I could rip him to tiny pieces in seconds.

He knew nothing about me. For the past fifty years, all he saw was a quiet, shy vampire who always did what he was told. I behaved perfectly and wore what I was told, and the whole time I was supposed to be mated to his "sister."

I decided to let him to see me that way - for now.

"She's my mate. I felt it when I saw her," he explained proudly.

"Edward, I told you before, she's your singer, not your mate," Carlisle interrupted him, annoyed.

"I know what I feel," Edward yelled.

"And what do you feel?" I asked him, my voice almost friendly.

"I feel very protective of her, she belongs to me. I will work hard to fight my instinct to feed from her," he said.

This statement made me sick.

"I want her back. You're insane and dangerous, that's why I came to save her," he continued and got up.

"She's not yours to take," Carlisle said to him. "She's mated to someone else."

"But I saw her first!" Edward whined. "She's mine!"

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed. "Sit down. Now it's your turn to listen to what I have to say, especially since I patiently listened to your babbling."

"I don't have to listen to you. I'll take Bella and go home," he spat.

"We'll see 'bout that," I laughed.

I was at his throat in nanoseconds.

I grabbed him and threw him back on the sofa.

"Well, well, time to introduce you a real Mr. Whitlock," I chuckled.

**Thank you all. **


	28. The Anticipation

**Thanks to Twilighladies for making it readable. She's the best.**

**Chapter 28**

**The Anticipation **

I watched as Edward struggled to get up. Thanks to the waves of weakness I sent him, he could barely move. Then, just for my entertainment, I added a little bit of fear.

"You know nothing about me, boy," I said calmly. "If you did, you wouldn't be so brave here," I added.

"I'm stronger _and_ faster than you," he disagreed.

"So you think," I smiled. "Let me set something straight. You came to my house, demanding I have to give you my human back."

"She's mine," he repeated.

I took a step ahead and leaned over him.

"You're boring me, Edward," I whispered. "I thought that you were smarter than this.'

"Jasper, please," Carlisle said nervously.

Without a single glance I waved my hand at him. He understood my silent message and closed his mouth.

"Let me rephrase it," I said to Edward. "You came to my world to fuck the things up, am I right, boy?" There was no hint of emotion in my voice. "And no one fucks with me, unless I want it."

Edward swallowed unnecessarily. He finally started to understand that he was in danger.

I smirked.

"The human you claim yours is mine, period. Carlisle here stated that I was mated to her and even if I still can't see it, I decided that she belonged to me and it will stay that way. Am I clear?"

He hesitated but nodded.

"Now don't think your rudeness will stay unnoticed," I said.

"Jasper-" Carlisle was really worried.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Don't worry, doc. I won't hurt him," I spat. "Much."

**I'm dying to know what you think. Thank you.**


	29. The Words

**Thanks to Twilightladies. She even knows the chapter number better than me.**

**Chapter 29**

**The Words**

Edward shivered visibly. I thought that he was finally giving in.

He realized that there was no way for him to leave unharmed.

I leaned closer to him.

"What do we have here? Nothing but a rude boy who needs to be taught some manners," I said coldly.

"Will you kill me?" Edward asked; his expression gave away that he was in pain, but not psychical, since I didn't inflict it yet. "Please do it quick."

"Is that you wish for?" I asked, not really interested in an answer. "Sorry, boy, it would be too easy."

His eyes widened. He tilted his head to look at Carlisle, he was searching for some help or sympathy at least.

Carlisle sighed. "The Whitlocks house, the Whitlocks rules," he said sadly.

I smiled, pleased by his choice of words.

"Now, back to business." I appraised him, enjoying his fear and discomfort. "Since you made no move to harm me, to attack me and hadn't touched what's mine, I think I will leave your limbs as they are," I said.

His pupils were as wide as tunnels.

_That's right, boy, you should be terrified._

"What I didn't like were your _words_. I found them arrogant and well, boring," I continued calmly. "I tried to warn you but you were stubborn enough to ignore it."

He didn't get anything yet, confusion still clear on his face.

"And I decided that I didn't want to hear your babbling anymore," I stated. "Say something," I ordered.

The surprise on his face was clear and evident.

"Just say something, _anything_, because you won't do it again."

"What-" he started to speak but I cut him off.

"Thank you," I said.

Then I grabbed his jaw, applied the pressure on right spots.

He opened his mouth.

Then I removed his tongue.

**Thank you.**


	30. The Deal

**Thanks to Twilighladies-she's the best, to Julianne for being here for me and to Jasper's Woman, she was kind enough to rec Styx on The Majors Army blog. Go, google it, you know you want to join in.**

**Chapter 30**

**The Deal**

Disbelief and pure terror.

Those two emotions were the perfect combination with Peter's amusement coming from upstairs.

And Edward surprised me. He didn't cry out, he didn't even yelp. He just shut his eyes and grimaced in pain.

I even had a faint feeling of respect for him.

Then he ran from the house.

I straightened and pulled out my silver lighter.

"Jasper, please," I heard the muffled voice of Carlisle. He looked at me, pleading.

"Do you want to say something?" I asked a little bit too icily.

"Let's make a deal."

I snorted, ready to turn him down, but then remembered how helpful he had been lately. He had never offended me so the least I could do was hear him out.

"Speak," I barked.

"Please don't burn it."

"Why?" His request was ridiculous. What was the point of removing something without destroying it?

Then I remembered Maria's hand, locked in the safe box in my study.

The hand she hit me with.

I smiled.

"I will help you solve the mess in Forks when I got back," he spilled. "I mean with her father and the search team."

That caught my attention.

"Continue," I ordered.

"I will fake her death and everything will be settled," he tried to convince me. "They will close the case."

"I don't really need it, but I do appreciate the offer," I nodded. "Then I shall place it in my safe place."

I tossed Edward's tongue in the air, before catching it again.

"We will sort the details later," I said calmly. "I have some unfinished business upstairs."

**Thank you.**


	31. Curiosity pt 1

**Thanks to Twilightladies for her extreme patience.**

**Chapter 31**

**Curiosity pt. 1**

Another plus side of being a vampire: no need for eavesdropping.

I could hear them talking, Peter and my human.

"So you like to read, Bel-la," Peter drawled, still amused by my little performance with Edward. "I bet Jasper would buy you a whole fucking bookstore, if you wanted," he laughed.

He said it louder than necessary.

_Sneaky fucker._

"What are you? Why are your eyes red?" she asked suddenly.

"I… well, erm-" Peter mumbled and sighed out loud.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Isabella," I said as I made my entrance to the bedroom. "Do you want to share its fate?"

She froze and looked at Peter.

The fucker got up from the bed where he was sitting and made an incoherent move of his hand.

"I didn't… Well-" he stammered.

"Shut it. Go downstairs and ask Esme to fix dinner for my pet," I tilted my head as I was ordering him around with firm voice. "Then you should fix_ dinner_ for yourself."

"I'm not hungry," she said in a rush, desperately hoping that Peter would stay in the room.

_Not a chance, sweetheart._

"I don't recall asking you if you were hungry, girl," I said coldly, raising my eyebrow at her.

Peter closed the door carefully as he left.

**Thank you. Please review.**


	32. Curiosity pt 2

**Twilightladies, you're the best.**

**Chapter 32**

**Curiosity pt. 2**

I walked towards her, slowly.

She went paler than usual and shivered.

_So vulnerable. _

_So fuckable_.

I blinked and shook my head as I chased the thought away.

_Not yet._

_Never._

_Why not?_

"I promised we were going to talk more and I always stick to my promises," I said calmly. "Keep it in mind."

She started to cry.

"Stop crying for fuck's sake," I hissed. "What's the point of keeping you here, crying and blowing your nose? I should have killed you at once.'

Well, that didn't help. She cried more and started to shake.

I thought I should try another tactic.

"Shut up and stop it. If you won't in thirty seconds, you'll be fucking sorry," I said icily.

She stopped immediately.

She was either smart or her instinct kicked in, I didn't care; she was responding well.

I liked it.

It scared me how much I liked it.

"Now, I'm going to answer to your question, but only one. Choose wisely, Isabella," I said.

She looked at me.

"What are you?" she whispered, her lips trembling.

**Thank you. Please review**.


	33. The Answers and The Threats

**Thanks to Twilighladies for her hard work with this shit.**

Chapter 33

**The Answers and The Threats**

To say that her question shocked me was an understatement, but part of me was pleased with it. I liked that she was intrigued to some extent, although it was highly illogical considering her current position.

I sat on the bed. She flinched and backed away from me.

"That's right. You should be scared of me," I stated. "I'm a vampire after all."

Her swollen eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in shock.

"A vam-" she breathed out. "I see. Do you drink blood?"

"Yes I do," I answered honestly.

"Do you kill people to get it?" she asked, her lower lip trembling.

"Yes I do."

She remained silent for almost a minute before asking her final, and probably most important, question, "Do you plan to kill me?"

"Do I plan to kill you and feed from you?" I repeated, smiling coldly. "I could have done it already, don't you think, silly girl?"

She exhaled loudly and looked at me.

"Your eyes are red," she whispered. "It's weird, but... I like it."

I grimaced, surprised.

_She fucking liked it?_

"Why did you take me?" she asked, her voice quiet and weak. She looked away from me, her eyes focused on the other side of the room as she quietly asked another question. "Will you ever let me go?" She was so quiet, if I was human I would never have heard her pitiful whisper.

I stood up, suddenly irritated.

"That's more than one question and I won't answer you," I hissed.

"But you already answered to more than one, so why not answer the rest?" she asked calmly.

My eyes widened. She fucking played me.

_Sneaky fucking little shit._

I leaned over her and waited until she looked in my eyes again.

"Well, I'm happy that I partially fed your curiosity, but don't mess with me again. You won't like the consequences, I can assure you," I said calmly.

She blinked and I saw something snap inside of her.

"I'm tired of your threats. Just kill me or let me go home," she blurted. "There's no other option."

I smiled at her but my smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Oh yes, there is," I drawled and leaned closer to her.

**Sorry it took so long. Still with me? Drop me a line.**


	34. The Bite

**Thanks to Twilightladies. She's the one who made is readable.**

**Chapter 34**

**The Bite**

Despite her blunt words, I could tell she was scared. Her heartbeat echoed around the bedroom, gradually increasing in speed as she let my threat sink in.

My face was only inches apart from hers.

"I could just keep you and make your life a living hell," I drawled quietly.

She started to speak, probably yet another smart ass comment, so I covered her lips with my palm and brushed my nose against her jaw line.

"Not a word, sweetheart," I whispered to her ear.

Then I felt it.

A slight pressure on my little and ring finger.

She fucking bite me.

She couldnt hurt me after all, but the moment was surreal and caught me off guard. Who had ever heard of a human biting a vampire? My head jerked up and I looked at her angrily.

I raised my hand in sudden move.

She trembled and covered her face with her arms.

Then the doors burst open and I heard Peter's yell.

"Don't you dare to hit her, Jasper!"

I growled and turned around to face him.

She quickly pulled away from my hold and ran to the other side of the room and hid behind him.

My eyes followed her every movement. I shook my head.

"He's not gonna help you. Be brave girl, stop hiding," I said calmly. Too calmly.

She squealed in response, her hands grabbing hold of his shirt as she remained hidden behind him.

I was sick of this.

This fuckery needed to stop.

_Now._

**Thank you for your support. I got 18 reviews; so I know I have 18 readers. Or more? Please let me know..**


	35. The Infighting

**Thanks to Twilightladies, she's the best, but I've said it already.**

Chapter 35

**The Infighting**

I straightened.

Peter sighed as he looked at me, the plead is his eyes as visible as fuck.

"If I wanted to hit her, I fucking would have done so already. If you thought that you could have stopped me, you were sorely mistaken, soldier," I stated quietly. "Now, I want you to step back and go. I don't care where the fuck you go, but I want you to leave me alone with my human."

Her grasp on his shirt tightened, the knuckles on her one hand white. Her other hand, still enclosed in her cast, hung limply at her side.

Peter took an unnecessary breath and swallowed hard.

"Bella, honey, you need to stop hiding. I will leave you here, but you need to understand that Jasper here won't hurt you," he said to her very slowly. "If I stay, he could hurt both of us and I don't want that to happen. Please let go."

She didn't move. She was frozen like a hemmed animal.

"Bella, please, trust me," he added. "I promise he won't hurt you."

She finally took a step away from him, but she was still clutching his shirt.

I decided not to interfere. I stood there, calm and steady, but I could feel my patience running thin as I looked at them.

And I didn't like it.

As I watched their interaction an unfamiliar feeling pulsed through my veins. I didn't like that I recognized the dominant thought and that I could name it so easily.

I was fucking _jealous_.

I was jealous of their connection, of the bond that had developed between them. I was jealous because she trusted him, she didn't have fear in her eyes when she looked at him. She chose him to be her guardian, her protector. And I hated that.

I was confused and angry.

I was devastated.

I was _sad_.

I knew that I was one fucking cruel bastard. I was aware of my personality and I couldn't change it, but that had never bothered me before.

It was always simple. Accept me or get lost. Submit to me or pay for not submitting.

_Fuck._

The seconds were passing by. My muscles tensed, my fingers clenched by my sides.

Then she let him go and he walked out, glancing at me pleadingly for one last time.

"Go back to bed, Isabella," I whispered. "There's no reason for you to standing since you're so weak."

She obeyed, surprised but still scared. She sat on the edge of the bed.

And I crouched in front of her.

**Thank you all for your support. 40 reviews mindfucked me, srsly. Please don't stop!**


	36. The Realization

**Thanks for Twilightladies for making it better.**

**I'd like to apologize. RL is bitch lately, but I hope it will be better soon.**

Chapter 36

**The Realization**

Her eyes were wide with fear as she watched me crouch before her. I could see how terrified she was so I sent some calming waves to her and opened myselfto her emotions.

Fear so feral, it could bring me to my knees if I wasn't already almost kneeling. Worry. . A little bit of curiosity. .

"I know you're scared, Isabella. Damn, you should be. But don't worry, I won't hurt you. What happened earlier was a mistake, I _never_ meant to hurt you," I said calmly.

My words meant nothing to her. She still didn't trust me.

"Don't you ever attack me, _ever._ You know whatI am, and that I could kill you in the blink of an eye." My voice was cool, smooth, "You could also injure yourself attacking me. Does your jaw ache?" I asked.

Her heartbeat picked up as she processed my words. She noticed that I was serious and nodded.

"Now, I need you to remember one thing. _I'm _in charge here, not Peter. He won't save you. He won't help you," I stated, my voice quiet and firm.

She started to cry, again.

Goddamnit, I hated it.

I sighed and grimaced.

Then I realized the simple truth. Why I hated to see her crying or hurting of any sort.

I hated being mated to her.

I was fucking mated.

Fuck.

**Thank you.**


	37. Now what?

**Twilightladies is the one who made this possible. **

**I'm sorry, being adult is hard and RL is a bitch.**

Chapter 37

**Now what?**

I was fucking mated.

Me.

_I_ had a fucking mate.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Now what?

Peter.

I needed Peter right the fuck now. He would know what to do. What was I supposed to do with this shit?

My hands trembled. Unnecessary breaths made my chest move fast. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered how the humans call this a panic attack.

I snorted.

I got up and ran out of the room. My vampire instinct kicked in and all I could think about, all I wanted was to fuck her. To fuck her hard, to claim her as mine, to rip her in half with my suddenly hardened dick.

She couldn't take it. She was pathetic, weak, and human.

So I left.

Peter stood in the hall, his arms crossed and his back against the wall.

I hugged him. I clenched my fist on his shirt just like Bella did a minute ago.

He hesitated, but he hugged me back.

"Now you know. That's why you took her. That's why you're so jealous. That's why you wouldn't let me finish her then. That's why I'm sad," he whispered.

"Yeah. Now I know," I mumbled. "Now what?"

**Thank you.**


	38. I've got you

**All hail Twilightladies.**

**I know. It's been centuries since the last update or something, but like I said, being an adult sucks. I'm sorry.**

Chapter 38

**I've got you**

_Peter POV_

Jesus fucking Christ, how I hated to see him so broken, so torn. It hurt so much. All I wanted was to curl up and weep silently.

It was clear from the start that she was his mate. Even if I didn't want to admit it—even if I wanted to deny it, she _was_ his mate—that poor human girl, abducted and tormented by her future lover.

He made a mistake and she hated him for it. There was no answer, there was no good choice. He stole her, hurt her, and threatened her.

Jasper Whitlock was in deep shit, if you asked me.  
_  
__And I still loved him._

He kept asking me what to do, holding me and searching for support.

I couldn't give him anything at all.

I was empty inside; my soul was like fucking Arizona sand, dry and rough.

I needed an idea._ We_ needed an idea.

What should I have done with the strongest vampire ever? One who was dominating and lethal, cruel and possessive, and miserably mated to a weak human being?

I hugged him back.

"I've got you, brother," I whispered. "I've got you."

**Thank you. Drop me a line, please.**


	39. What's mine

**Thanks to Twilightladies for making it readable.**

Chapter 39

**What's mine**

What the fuck was wrong with me? I blinked and realized I was acting like fucking Eddie—clinging to Peter's shirt and being all emotional and shit.

I took an unnecessary breath and let him go.

_I should take what's mine._

_Human, no human, whatever. She's fucking mine. She's mine to take however I want to take her._

Then I noticed the terror in Peter's eyes.

"Jasper, don't-"he whispered, his hands trembling. "It's a bad idea."

"Shut up," I barked.

"Jasper, please snap out of it," he pleaded. "You'll kill her."

"I know," I laughed out loud. "I will kill her and all this fuckery stops."

"Don't you understand? You will kill her and you die too! You can't live without your mate, no vampire ever can bear it!" he screamed at me.

I smiled.

"Let's see if you're right, soldier."

I turned toward the bedroom door and hesitated.

"Someone's coming," I said. "Go check it out."

"Jas-"

"Now!" I roared.

He ran immediately like a good boy.

I opened the door and stepped inside the room.

**Thank you.**


End file.
